


Said Dom

by viklikesfic (v_angelique)



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-31
Updated: 2007-12-31
Packaged: 2017-10-05 17:46:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/44384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/v_angelique/pseuds/viklikesfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Posted by midnight, bitches!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Said Dom

**Author's Note:**

> Posted by midnight, bitches!

"Want some goat butter?"

"Some _what_?"

"Goat butter. You know... like goat cheese."

"But goat _butter_?"

"You're so uncultured."

"Am not. Where the hell did you get it?"

"Evi sent it in a basket for Christmas."

"A basket?"

"Yeah. Pears, apples, oranges... goat butter."

"She sent you a _fruit_ basket for Christmas? That's cold."

"I think it was supposed to be symbolic," Dom explained with a little snort.

"Ah."

Elijah spread some goat butter on a piece of bread and chewed in silence. "I'm glad you're here," he said after a moment.

"For the holidays?"

"No. Just in general."

"Oh, right." Dom, too, ate in silence until he finished the slice of buttered bread and then frowned, suddenly pushing Elijah against the refrigerator. "This is crap."

"Huh?"

"This!" Dom exclaimed. "Crap. What is this? I mean, what are we... this is stupid."

"I just..."

"This time six years ago, I was fucking you so hard we _forgot_ to check to see if it was the new year yet," Dom growled.

"Oh."

"What happened?"

"Um... life?"

"Yeah, well I'm back now."

"I didn't think you wanted..."

"I asked to stay with you, Elijah. I didn't want a fucking slumber party."

"Well you could've _asked_."

"I never had to ask before," Dom pointed out, running his fingers over Elijah's cheek.

"Dom, what do you..."

"I'm sorry."

"Oh."

"Okay? I'm sorry. I am. I have been for... well, for a long time," Dom said gently, running his thumb down Elijah's jaw and over his lips.

Elijah nodded. "I forgive you."

"Do you want to?"

"Fuck, yeah."

Dom grinned, much more like his old self than he'd looked in a long time, and dropped his hand to Elijah's wrist, tugging towards the door. "C'mon. Or actually. Kitchen table."

"You always want to do me over the kitchen table."

"Well I've never done you over _this_ kitchen table."

"True..."

Dom grinned and attached his lips to Elijah's neck, going straight for a certain spot without any foreplay to speak of, making Elijah moan and his knees shake a little.

"Fucking..."

"Hot little slut," Dom growled, and Elijah moaned again.

"Dom."

"I know. Fuck, I know."

Elijah whimpered as Dom manipulated him up against the edge of the table and nibbled at his neck, scratching the fingers of one hand in Elijah's hair and using the other hand to stroke Elijah's back up under his shirt.

"Fucking beautiful," Dom growled, his voice going a little more Manchester and a little less California-hybrid.

"Dom, c'mon."

"I _am_. Be patient, pet."

"I've been patient for the last six _fucking_..."

Dom leaned in, shutting him up with a hard kiss and the scrabbling of hands at belt buckles and zippers.

"Little _slut_."

"Not a..."

"_My_ slut."

"Oh, hell."

"More," Dom growled. "Give me..."

Elijah hissed and ripped Dom's shirt over his head, bending down to bite hard at Dom's shoulder.

"Slut," Dom growled, and Elijah bit harder.

"How am I a fucking slut if you're the only man I fuck?" Elijah asked as Dom tugged Elijah's shirt over his head and turned him around, pushing him chest down onto the table.

"You're so fucking eager," Dom replied. "You _want_ it."

"So do you," Elijah countered. "Can I call you my whore?"

Dom's response was to drop Elijah's trousers and his underwear, and give him a sharp smack on the bottom.

"Slut."

"Just fuck me."

"I'm working on it. Have any lube in this place?"

"I showered this afternoon."

"So?"

"_So_, you can lick my ass if you'd rather."

"What, you showered _there_?" Dom asked, stroking a finger down the divide of Elijah's arse cheeks.

"You got a problem with that?"

"Fuck no," Dom replied, dropping to his knees even though he winced slightly at the hard floor and parting Elijah's arse with his hands, licking a long trail upwards. "Mmm. Nice and clean," he said as Elijah breathed in sharply.

"God, Dom."

"Yeah," Dom murmured, licking in shorter strokes and then pushing his tongue in a little, pulling back to gather spit and then trying again, working the saliva in with his fingers.

"Yeah..." Elijah purred, rocking his hips subtly. "Mouth like a fucking..."

"Shut up."

"Make me."

"You want it dry?"

Elijah shut up, for the time being at least, and let Dom work his tongue in further, alternating with his fingers and getting more and more moisture inside until he could manage two fingers all the way. Standing up again, he worked his fingers steadily and bent to bite at Elijah's spine.

"Mmm..."

"Whore."

"Fuck you."

"Fuck _you_."

"Yeah, do it."

"Fucking hell, Elijah. Love you."

"_Christ_," Elijah gasped. "Love you too, fuck, Dom, do it."

Stretching his arms out fully to grasp the other side of the table, Elijah pushed his arse back, and Dom gave it another pop as he curled his fingers, searching out Elijah's prostate.

"_Fuck_ me."

"Oh, yeah."

"Now Dom, I'm serious. Need..."

"Yeah, I know you do, baby. Almost. Need a condom."

"Uh, somewhere, fuck... check the bathroom."

"If I'm sticking around for a while, we're stocking all the rooms again," Dom muttered.

"Are you?" Elijah asked when he was halfway across the room, looking over his shoulder to seek out Dom's eyes.

"Yeah," Dom agreed, his voice heavy. "Hang tight."

Elijah huffed out a breath and waited, body tense, until Dom returned, not daring to move a muscle. When Dom did come back, condom wrapped around his proudly bouncing cock, Elijah looked over his shoulder again and nearly moaned at the dark look in Dom's eyes.

"God, Elijah, it's just... yeah. You."

"Thanks," Elijah said as he turned back to face front and laid his cheek against the table, getting ready for the first push. It wasn't Dom's cock, however, but his fingers that returned to invade Elijah's arse, this time slick with lubricant. "Jesus..."

"Yeah," Dom groaned, pushing in another finger. "You're just... so _pretty_."

"Fuck me."

"All right," Dom agreed, pulling his fingers out and moving forward in a steady push, sucking at the knob at the bottom of Elijah's neck.

"Ah... fuck... Dom..."

"Yeah."

"God, that's..."

"Perfect?"

"Pretty fucking close."

"Here."

Dom pulled back and shoved forward, a few rocking steps until Elijah hissed and moaned. "Getting..."

"Yeah."

"Fuck! There..."

Dom groaned and maintained his angle, scratching his fingernails gently up Elijah's back. "I love fucking you. I do. It's just..."

"What?"

"Just different. But... familiar. And you're fucking tight, and you..."

"What?"

"The way you squirm. The way you move, the way you _moan_."

"I don't..."

"Oh yes you do. It's so fucking hot."

"Make me, then."

Dom groaned and bit down on his neck, rocking steadily, and Elijah hissed in a breath. Dom growled and shoved harder, scratching his fingers over Elijah's scalp again and sucking on his earlobe.

Elijah moaned.

"Yeah..."

"Dom..."

"Elijah, you..."

"_Harder_, you fucking..."

"Want you."

"You have me."

"Want you... unable to..."

"What?"

"Don't want you lucid. Want you all moaning and whinging and high on it. Love it when I fuck you like that."

"Just..."

"Yeah," Dom groaned, fucking him harder, with longer strokes. "_Slut._"

"I'm not..."

"Shut your fucking mouth," he growled, tugging Elijah up by the hair and biting down sharply on his neck, then twisting his head immediately to kiss Elijah breathless, the table squeaking slightly across the lino with a particularly hard shove. "_Open_ for me, slut," Dom hissed, his eyes half-lidded, his mouth against Elijah's lips. He smashed his mouth against Elijah's again, his tongue seeking as Elijah started whimpering. Elijah jerked and scratched at the wood of the table.

"How hard are you?"

"Feel."

"Tell me."

"God, just fucking _fuck_ me and you'll find out."

"I _am_," Dom snapped, pushing his hips harder for emphasis.

"Oh, yeah," Elijah groaned. "You are."

"Fucking..."

"Slut, yeah, whatever, fuck me."

"Hot little..."

"Fuck, Dom, touch my cock."

"Come off this. I know you can."

"Dom, I haven't in a..."

"Good little slut. Not since...?"

"No. Don't stop."

"Not fucking planning on it."

"Fuck."

Dom kept up the same pace, seeing as he could maintain it and Elijah was starting to moan louder, starting to arch his back and scrabble more frantically at the table.

"Jesus Christ, you fucking..."

"Gorgeous little fuck. Need to come, go on."

"Almost..."

"Now, Elijah, bloody hell, now."

"_Bite_ me," Elijah begged, and Dom didn't waste any time sinking his teeth into the nearest vulnerable spot of Elijah's back. "Oh... Jesus, Dom, almost, almost..."

He tried to move his hand under the table to grab for his cock, but Dom was faster and snatched his wrist back, slamming it against the table.

"Oh _fuck_," Elijah groaned. "Fuck, Dom, that's..."

"God, you kinky little whore..."

"Ah, ah..."

"_Now_, bitch," Dom snapped, squeezing Elijah's wrist and grabbing his hair again with the other hand, sucking hard on the bruise that was forming on Elijah's neck.

"Yes, yes..."

"Slut," Dom muttered as Elijah continued to spill onto the kitchen floor, his pace speeding up almost immediately and becoming more erratic.

"C'mon, c'mon."

"Yeah, fuck yeah..."

"Dom..."

"Yes..."

"Ohh," Elijah whimpered as Dom grunted and bit at him again, pushing a few more times before he slowed to a stop and rested his chin between Elijah's shoulderblades.

"God, that was..."

"Yeah."

"I forgot how..."

"I know."

"Nap?"

"Mmm."

"All right."


End file.
